The BreakUp
by MakiyahXLester
Summary: What happens when a fight with an old enemy creates trouble with Emerald's boyfriend and she turns to Lester for help and 2 men from her past are back.


*I don't own any of the Merry Men or anyone else you recognize. But I fully claim Jocelyn.

One day when Jocelyn and I were in Home Economics we were told to go to the office. We were then told our parents had been killed. We were told we didn't have to go to school for the rest of the school year which was 3 months. We decided to live together and we bought a house with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and a dining room. Then we tried to find out who killed our parents. The school didn't want us to know because they thought we might get killed. We found out that Brillo Voluptuoso, a man from the biggest gang in town (The Slayers) killed our parents, we also found out we were next. We decided to buy black clothes and curtains. We went out the next day with a gun in the back or pants hidden by our sweater, we bought food and went home. We decided Jocelyn would make scalloped potatoes, steak and corn and I would make angel food cake with homemade whipped cream. We ate supper at 5:00 and watched Look Who's Talking and went to bed at 8:00.

We woke up at 6:00 and heard a noise from the kitchen. I grabbed my gun from the night table and quickly but quiet and cautiously walked to the kitchen. I seen a man cooking and holding a knife and I aimed at the man's head and asked in a threatening tone

"Drop the knife. Who are you and why are you cooking in my kitchen."

The man put the kitchen knife down and put his hands above his head showing he had no weapons. I saw a knife on his ankle though. Then he said

"I am Tank and I was making breakfast for my girlfriend and her best friend."

I ran up and hugged him from behind. I smiled as he jumped slightly. I climbed up his back and sat on his shoulders. Jocelyn was looking at me questioningly.

"Jocelyn this is my boyfriend Tank, Tank this Jocelyn."

"Hi Tank"

"Hello Jocelyn"

"So what's for breakfast Tank?" we asked

"Omelets, do guys always do that?"

"What?" we asked

"Say the same thing at the same time."

"Sometimes" we replied

He put the omelets on the table and we ate breakfast.

"Do you have permits to carry concealed?" he asked

"No, but by the way Brillo Voluptuoso killed our parents. We think he's going to kill us next."

"Do you guys want to stay at RangeMan?"

"No thanks, but could we borrow the sparring mat on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. We'll invite Kayla and say we will pay her at the end of the month but we won't."

"Sounds like a good plan."

When we were at the sparring mat I called up Kayla then she started saying bad stuff about Jocelyn which made me see red and I punched and broke her nose then did a snap kick to her ribs and then she said something bad about me and the Merry men and she had just crossed the line, the next thing I felt was strong hands pulling me off of Kayla's body which was bloody and bruised. The hands let go of me and I looked up and seen a proud Lester and a very angry looking Tank. I cringed into Lester who wrapped his arms around me protecting from Tank who walked over and started yelling at me for almost killing Kayla and I started crying into Lester's chest. Tank obviously didn't see me crying because he kept yelling. I could feel Lester shaking with anger but he wouldn't punch because he was protecting me. Tank stopped yelling and I turned and seen Tank's fist flying towards Lester because he was protecting me. I grabbed Tank's fist before it hit Lester's fist, making me wince when I felt my wrist snap. Tank's face was a mask of anger and surprise when I growled at him

"Leave Lester alone, he didn't do anything wrong. Don't punish him for something I did."

Tank walked away and I fell against Lester, I heard Bobby saying something about an adrenaline rush and my body couldn't handle it. Then it all went black.

I woke up and put my hands beside me expecting to feel the uncomfortable cold steel bed in Bobby's office but instead I felt a bed and the softest and most comfortable blanket ever. I was confused but when I moved my left wrist I felt a searing pain and it all came back to me, the fight, Tank's fist breaking my wrist and it all going black. My eyes were still closed so when the bed dipped I hoped it was Lester or Bobby.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked

"My wrist hurts a lot." I mumbled

"Get some sleep, I'll see you later."

"Ok" I replied

When I opened my eyes I seen Tank looking at me and I cringed and dove under the covers when he reached his arm out because his hand was a fist. He looked mad and then I heard Lester walk in the room and watched him glare at Tank and then watched as Tank walked out.

"Thanks Lester"

"No problem Beautiful, but what scared you?"  
"He reached a fisted hand towards me really fast and it looked like he was going to hit me." I said in a small voice

"Ok, you need anything else ?"

"Yeah, what's Tank's cell number?"

"352-6492."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

I reached across to Lester's nightstand and grabbed his cell-phone and dialed Tank's number.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself Tank."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, it's over."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, done or whatever you want to call it."

Then I hung up on him. He called back twice but I ignored it. Then Lester walked in looking upset.

"Tank is here, he wants to talk to you."

"Ok, can I borrow one of your T-shirts?"

"Yeah sure." He said sounding confused but handed me a T-shirt he knew I loved. It was his camouflage T-shirt that he wore every time he came over. I slipped it on over my bra and underwear and walked out to see Tank.

"What do you want?" I growled

"I came too see if you really meant what you said."

"Well, I did mean it."

Then I slammed the door in his face and went in search of food. Lester walked over and looked at me very confused.

"I'll tell you after I eat something."

"How about I make eggs and bacon and you tell me what happened between you two."

He started making breakfast and I told him about me and Tank dating and how I just broke up with him. Lester smiled when I told him I slammed the door in Tanks face because nobody else dares to do that.

"Hey, do you want to go back to your house to see Joce or do you want her to come here?"

"Can she come here?"

"Yeah of course, I'll get Cal to pick her up."

"Ok, can we watch a movie?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have Batman Begins?"

"Yeah"

I watched Lester put the movie in and then he picked me up and put me on his lap on the couch. Ten minutes into the movie I heard somebody knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened the door and seen Joce.

"Hi Joce"

"Hello."

"Come in, we were just watching Batman Begins."

I spun around and walked into Lester. I jumped back surprised and he just laughed. I led Jocelyn into the living room and we both sat down and watched the movie. 5 minutes after we sat down Lester walked in with the biggest bowl of popcorn I had ever seen. He then picked me up again and sat me on his lap. I smiled when Jocelyn looked confused and gave her the look that said, "I'll explain later".

2 hours later

"Well I think I should get going now." Joce said

"Yeah I think we should go home now." I replied

"Bye Lester." we said

At home

"So are you going to explain now?" Joce asked

"Yeah I will."

Then I told her everything starting from the fight, Tank yelling and ending with me and Lester watching the movie. She looked surprised when I told her I broke up with Tank.

"So is Lester your new boyfriend?"

"He might be, but I don't know if he feels like that about me."

"I'll find out." Joce said sounding very determined

"Ok, I'm going to lay down now. My wrist hurts."

"Ok, I'll start making supper. We're having pasta and chicken."

2 minutes after I laid down Bobby walked in.

"Hey, Joce said your wrist was hurting."

"Yeah, it's been throbbing and sore."

"I'll put some ice on it, you had some nerve stopping Tank's fist from smashing in Lester's face."

"Well I wasn't going to let Tank punish Lester for something I did." I growled

"Ok, calm down. I understand you like Lester and didn't want Tank hurting him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know he loves you very much Emerald."

"I love him too Bobby, I really do."

"I'll tell him, ok."

"You do that, now let me sleep please."

"Of course, see you later."

"Bye Bobby."

When I woke up something didn't feel right, wait I felt like I've done this before. I stood up slowly and heard a loud crashing sound come from the kitchen. I grabbed my 2 guns, my badass knife and pepper spray. I put my knife in the ankle holster slide a gun in my pocket and I held the pepper spray and gun in my hands. I walked in the kitchen and seen 2 men grabbing stuff like bills and letters and throwing stuff around. I speed dialed Lester, Cal and Hector and had my phone on a four-way conversation. I whispered what was happening and 5 minutes later they all ran SWAT style dressed in all black guns drawn. The 2 men froze and I seen they each had 2 guns; a Glock and an AK-47. They were out-gunned but they had better guns, at least until I walked in with an AK-47 for each of the three guys. I heard foot steps and the 2 enemies trained their Glocks on Jocelyn.

"Leave her alone." I growled

"Or else what." One of them replied

"Or else I'll shot you in the balls."

"We're not scared of you." And as they said that guy 2 left and guy 1 loaded his gun and aimed at Jocelyn's head. But before he could pull the trigger I leaped at him taking him to the ground. I grabbed my knife and stuck it in his thigh, then I heard a loud BANG and I felt a searing pain in my gut and it all went black.

When I finally came to I heard an annoying beeping coming from beside me. I felt people poking and prodding at me and saying things I didn't understand. When I opened my eyes I seen 3 unfamiliar faces and I shrieked. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned and seen Lester sitting beside me. I smiled and glared at the doctors. They frowned and left. I grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one sip.

"Are you thirsty?" Lester asked

"Yes and my gut really hurts. Can you clarify why?"

"You tackled a guy who pointed his gun at Jocelyn and he shot you in the stomach."

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"That's kinda illegal."

"Oh yeah, well that sucks."

"How about you go to the firing range and we get a couple pictures of him and drill the pictures with holes."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll get the guys working on it right away."


End file.
